Saving Mac
by MAJ8395
Summary: Sequel to "Finding Harm." After Russia, Harm and Mac embrace their new relationship, but Mac has to deal with some things from her past as well as new interferences.
1. Back in Falls Church

_A/N: I've had this one in mind for a while. For those of you who haven't read "Finding Harm," you might want to read it first. This story follows much of season four but with a few noticeable differences. _

Disclaimer: Don't own them. If so, there would have never been the need for the NCIS crap.

**Back in Falls Church**

**JAG Headquarters  
Falls Church, Virginia  
September 30, 1998**

Major Sarah (Mac) Mackenzie looked up from her desk to see a familiar figure striding toward her office. She couldn't help but smile upon seeing the tall naval commander, and when he flashed his flyboy grin in return, familiar feelings of desire began to course through her body.

Even though they had been a couple less than two weeks, the sensation she felt was unlike anything she'd ever experienced with any other man. Harm was a consummate lover who enjoyed giving pleasure as much as receiving it. Mac knew from the moment they first made love she was ruined for life. No one else would ever be able to satisfy her in the way he had.

Today was their first day back at JAG since returning from Russia. The few days they spent in La Jolla with Harm's parents were bittersweet. Mac spent time getting to know Trish. Despite her initial reservations about being "good enough," the two of them hit it off right away. Trish Burnett was caring, compassionate, and staunchly supportive of her son.

Harm was able to spend a lot of time with Frank. The once bitter teenager who resented his stepfather now respected him. One night, as Mac and Harm lay in bed together, he told her he was finally beginning to accept Frank as a father figure.

There was also a degree of sadness. Both Harm and Trish grieved for the man who would never return from the taiga of Siberia. After almost twenty-nine years of not knowing Harm Sr.'s fate, the two of them could finally move on with their lives without a cloud of uncertainty hanging over them.

"Good morning, Major," Harm said as he entered her office. "You're here early your first day back."

Although the two of them hadn't spent a night apart since the trip to Russia, they decided not to tell everyone about their new relationship. There was probably enough gossip about the two of them going out of town on a non-work-related trip. No need to add fuel to the fire. Mac suspected several staff members also knew she'd accompanied him to La Jolla.

"Lots of work to catch up on." Since she was an early riser, Mac was awake, showered, dressed, and out the door before Harm opened his eyes.

"You know you could have—"

Mac flashed him a warning look._ Harriet is watching. Be careful what you say._

The young ensign was looking toward Mac's office with a speculative gleam in her eye. Since her own wedding, Harriet seemed to think everyone should be in love and had made subtle attempts at matchmaking.

Harm nodded in understanding. "Speaking of work, I need to talk to you about the Barnett case," he said as he closed the door.

After he was sure no one could hear, he said, "What's the idea of not waking me up before you left this morning?"

"I wanted to get to work on time."

"Well, you left early enough. No danger of being late."

"Harm, do you honestly think you wouldn't have tried to delay me if you'd been awake?"

"Tried? No question about it, I would have found a way to keep you in bed longer."

"That's exactly why I didn't wake you up. We would have both been late."

"So how am I supposed to work all day knowing you're sitting less than ten feet away from my office and not being able to touch you?"

"Better get used to it, Flyboy." The last thing we need is to get off on the wrong foot with the admiral."

"Speaking of which, when did you want to talk to him about us?"

Mac hesitated. "I don't know. Guess we should, but—"

"You want to wait."

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

Harm shook his head. "I've been thinking the same thing. Outside of Mom and Frank, I'd like to keep our relationship private. At least until we've been back for a few weeks."

"My thoughts exactly. I think it's better this way."

"So, about our original conversation, how are you going to make it up to me for leaving before I was awake."

"You'll have to wait and see. But I'm sure you'll enjoy what I have in mind."

Harm grinned. "I like the sound of that. Your place or mine tonight?"

"Yours. I—" The intercom interrupted Mac's words, and she pressed the button to answer. "Major Mackenzie."

Tiner was on the other end. "The Admiral wants to see you and Commander Rabb right away."

"We'll be right there, Tiner."

The two of them made their way toward Chegwidden's office. Tiner stood as they entered. "He said to go right in."

Without knocking, Harm opened the door, then stood aside to let Mac enter first. Both were surprised to see none other than Clayton Webb sitting in front of the admiral's desk. His presence could only mean one thing. He needed them for another one of his missions.


	2. A Date

_A/N: Of course, Clay's missions are always screwed up. Why should we expect anything different?_

**A Date**

**JAG Headquarters  
September 30, 1998**

Mac couldn't help believe Clayton Webb had more up his sleeve than he would admit. She and Harm stood in the admiral's office, listening to the spook as he explained the political situation in Sudan and told of the apparent kidnapping of Professor Dubotu, who was "the heart and soul of his country," and "who spoke for the people."

"Sudan has a strategic importance to our country. General Zulake will not allow an American presence there. Ambassador Moshak will. Guess who we're rooting for."

The admiral cleared his throat. "Commander, I understand you've been invited to an embassy party Ambassador Moshak is giving to solidify his support."

"You know the Ambassador?" Mac asked.

"I took him for a ride in a Tomcat once. Part of the Pentagon's plan to woo him to our side."

"Well, this is a perfect opportunity for the two of you to learn if he knows anything about the professor's abduction. The ambassador likes to surround himself with military types. He thinks it helps boost his image as a leader, so you and the major will have the perfect cover. Going in as yourselves."

_Here comes the catch. _

"Cover for what?" Harm asked.

"We need you to break into the embassy's computer system."

"You want us to break into a foreign embassy's computer? What aren't you telling us, Webb? This had better not be another setup."

* * *

Mac stood in front of the mirror, doing one last check of her appearance. The midnight-blue gown _was_ gorgeous. It had a low-cut neckline that offered a glimpse of her ample cleavage, but not so much as to be immodest. The skirt swirled slightly around her ankles, with one side was slit above her knee.

She could have killed Clayton Webb for revealing her measurements and weight. And to top it off, he claimed she was ten pounds heavier. How did he get that information, anyway? Not even Harm knew, and they were in an intimate relationship.

Mac wondered how he'd react when he saw her. The last time she'd gotten this dressed up was for the NATO ball not long after she came to JAG. Harm had said he didn't think of her as a sister, but they were only friends back then. She couldn't wait to see his reaction. Or the sight of him in his mess dress uniform. She'd once told him dress whites and gold wings were overrated but that was to cover what she really felt. She'd always been turned on by a man in uniform and with Harm… Well, there was no comparison.

She didn't miss the look of desire in his eyes as she entered the admiral's office.

_Down Harm. You don't want to blow our cover._

He seemed to have read her thoughts and quickly turned to the task at hand—learning more about Webb's plan. It sounded risky, but Clay guaranteed Harm would be in and out of Moshak's office within two minutes. After getting the necessary information, Mac and Harm left the building, got into his Corvette, then headed for the Sudanese Embassy.

**Sudanese Embassy  
September 30, 1998  
2130 Local**

Naturally, things didn't go as planned. When Clayton Webb was involved, nothing ever did. The ambassador faked getting shot. His men rounded up embassy guests and locked them in rooms. He took Mac as a hostage, forcing Harm to come after her, bringing the professor with him.

It wasn't surprising that Webb had additional motives. Besides rescuing the kidnapped professor, he failed to mention Moshak was suspected of having vials of the deadly Ebola virus. But when all was all over, the ambassador was caught, the professor was freed, and the Ebola virus located. Neither Mac nor Harm was happy with Webb. As usual, he'd withheld information in order to convince both the SECNAV and Admiral Chegwidden to help with the mission.

It had been a long, frustrating evening. Mac was weary. She stumbled when she and Harm walked down the staircase, but he was quick to put his arm around her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You know, we should go out more often," Harm said as he and Mac walked arm-in-arm to the entrance.

"Why not? I had a wonderful time tonight."

"Yeah, another one of Webb's screwed up missions."

"Well, in spite of everything, I did have a good time."

"How is that?" he asked as they reached his car.

"Getting dressed up. Seeing you in your mess dress uniform with your medals and gold wings."

"I thought you said dress whites and gold wings were overrated."

She smiled. "So, I lied. They aren't. Not when worn by the most handsome man in DC. Especially when he's my escort."

"Then why don't you say we go out on a real date this weekend?"

"Harm, we're practically living together. Don't you think we're past the dating phase?"

He flashed his flyboy smile. "Living together. I like the sound of that. But seriously, Mac. Our relationship is a little unconventional, but I would like to take you out."

They had reached Harm's car. He opened her door, then waited until she was seated before walking to the driver's side and climbing in.

"What do you say? Dinner? Dancing? A night on the town?"

"I don't know, Harm."

"We could even go out of town. Get a hotel and stay overnight. Maybe Annapolis or somewhere along the eastern seaboard."

Mac turned to look out the window as Harm drove toward Georgetown. Until things went south, it had been a lovely evening even though the two of them were on a mission. She meant what she said earlier. She'd had the most handsome man in DC escorting her.

But why did she feel unworthy of the man sitting beside her? After their visit to La Jolla, it became apparent how different her upbringing was from Harm's. His stepfather was wealthy, and he grew up in a fancy house with the Pacific Ocean as his playground. She was the daughter of an alcoholic ex-marine who had been forced to grow up too fast.

Although she'd worked long and hard to overcome her addiction to alcohol and to make something of herself, there were times when she still felt like "Joe Mackenzie's tramp daughter."

"Mac? Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm okay, I guess. Harm, why do you want to take me out?"

Harm took his eyes off the road for a moment to look at her. "Why wouldn't I? That's what couples do. They go out on dates."

"But what if someone sees us together?"

"What if they do?"

"You wouldn't mind? After all, you wanted to wait about telling anyone about us."

"Whoa. I thought that's what you wanted also."

"I did. I do. It's just… Harm, how do you really feel about me?

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer me, please!"

"Mac, I love you. I told you that in Russia."

"Then why do you want to take me out of town for a date? Are you ashamed to be seen with me? And I know you said you loved me in Russia, but—"

"But what? Russia, La Jolla, Washington. The location doesn't matter."

"How can you be sure what we have is real? I mean, you spent years looking for your father only to learn he's dead. I know you're still processing that information. Maybe this isn't the best time to begin a new relationship."

Harm had arrived at Mac's apartment building. He pulled the car to the curb, then killed the engine.

"Where is this coming from, Mac?"

Tears streamed down her face. Harm reached to wipe them away, but she brushed his hand aside. "I don't want to talk right now. It's probably best if you didn't stay tonight."

"What? But we've been together every night since Russia."

"Come on, Harm. You can do without sex one night, can't you?"

"Sex? Do you think—"

"Go home, Harm. I need some time alone." Mac opened the door, got out, then rushed inside the building without so much as a backward glance.


	3. Nightmares

_A/N: This story has taken a different turn than I expected. Sometimes verbal and emotional abuse is the worst kind and often takes the longest to heal. _

**Nightmares**

**Sarah Mackenzie's Apartment  
September 30, 1998  
2200 Local**

Harm sat in his car, looking at Mac's retreating form. What just happened? He woke up in her bed this morning, although she was dressed and out the door before he opened his eyes. They had been together every night since Russia—even staying in the same room when visiting his parents.

Yes, the sex was great—and frequent, but that wasn't what their relationship was all about. Besides, Harm didn't look upon it as just sex. He'd been in relationships with women when the only reason for sex was to fulfill a physical need. It wasn't that way with Mac. What they shared was so much better. It was lovemaking. And he'd confessed his love to her. What was the problem?

Harm had noticed a slight change in her when they arrived in La Jolla. But since returning to Washington, things seemed okay. Until tonight.

He sat in the car for a few minutes, debating on what to do. Should he go home and allow Mac time alone as she requested? Or should he go upstairs and ask what the hell was going on with her? He'd known Mac long enough to know it was best not to make her angry.

But she was the woman he loved. He couldn't go home without trying. His decision made, he jumped out of the car and hurried inside. Rather than waiting for the elevator, he rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Outside her apartment door, he raised his hand to knock when the door opened.

"Mac?"

Tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry, Harm."

He stepped inside the apartment, closing the door behind them, then gathered her into his arms. "It's okay, baby."

After a few minutes, her tears subsided, and she pulled away from his embrace. "I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"Mac, honey, it's okay. We've been through a lot lately."

"Yeah, but you have more reasons than me to be upset. Learning your father's fate, having to come to terms with the fact he's never coming back. And now I'm the only one crying."

"If you remember, we both shed a few tears in Russia."

"Yeah." Mac lowered her eyes, then looked back at him. "I'm afraid my mascara stained your uniform. I'm sorry."

"Mac. It's okay. Stop apologizing. I needed to have it dry cleaned after tonight. It's no big deal."

"You sure? I can pay—"

"Mac. There's no need. I planned to take it to the cleaners anyway. And even if I hadn't, I wouldn't let you pay. What's gotten into you?"

"I…" She took a deep breath, then slowly exhaled. "Guess I'm just tired. Not sure if I've adjusted to the time change from Russia."

"Want me to leave so you can get some sleep?"

"No. Please stay. I didn't mean what I said earlier."

"Are you sure?"

Mac nodded. "I… Can you just hold me tonight?"

"Anything you want, sweetheart. Anything you want."

**Sarah Mackenzie's Apartment  
0230 Local**

_Sarah. Sarah, where are you? Get down here and untie my shoes. Now!_

_Joe, it's two-thirty in the morning. She's asleep. She has school tomorrow._

_Shut up, woman! _

_I'm sorry, Joe. I didn't mean it._

_Sarah! I'm warning you. Get down here now!_

_Eight-year-old Sarah Mackenzie tried to brush back the tears from her eyes as she made her way down the stairs. Her daddy was drunk. Again. And he had hit her mother. Again. He was already angry, but if he saw she'd been crying, it would be much worse. After all, it had happened before._

_What are you crying about? You're not a baby anymore. It's about time you grew up and started to do more things around here. Now, get over here and take my shoes off._

The scared little girl did as she was told. She carefully removed her father's shoes and set them beside the sofa where he lay sprawled out.

_That's not where they go! You know better. Put them in the closet where they belong! Can't you do anything right?_

_I'm sorry, Daddy._

_Another night. Another drunken escapade. Sarah would have liked nothing better than to pretend to be asleep. But the consequences of doing that far outweighed the ones of going downstairs and facing a drunken Joe Mackenzie._

_Sarah. I'm going to tell you one last time. Get down here!_

_She jumped out of bed, then hurried downstairs to the living room. In her haste, she tripped over a throw rug in front of the coffee table. Unable to keep her balance, she fell to the floor._

_Sarah, baby, are you all right?_

_Leave her alone, woman. She can get up on her own. Serves her right for being so clumsy._

_The little girl who wanted nothing more than to feel the comforting arms of her mother did as she was told. Her chin quivering, she stood, walked to the sofa, and carefully removed her father's shoes._

_Guess you can do something right for a change._

_Without a word, she took the shoes, placed them in the closet, then went back upstairs. With any luck, her father would pass out within a few minutes. That wasn't to be the case tonight._

_Why do you treat her that way, Joe? She's just a child, not your servant._

_Damn you, woman, stop talking to me that way. You're gonna pay for this._

_Sarah heard the sound of her father's hand, striking her mother's face. Again. And again. And again. _

_Stop. Stop. Please stop!_

"Stop. Stop. Please stop!"

Harm awakened at the sound of Mac's voice. He sat up in bed, then flipped on the bedside lamp. Mac tossed and turned, crying out in her sleep.

He gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Mac, honey. Wake up. You're were having a bad dream."

"No. Please. Don't hit her. Don't!"

"Mac. Mac it's me. Wake up."

Still no response.

Something told him he needed to be gentle. He kept his voice soft. "Mac, honey. It's Harm. Please wake up."

Her eyes flew open, then darted around the room before resting on him. Her breath came in short spurts. "Harm?"

"I'm right here. It's okay." He began to caress her shoulder. "Calm down, sweetheart."

"Harm?"

"Yeah, honey?"

"Please hold me."

He took her into his arms, then kissed the top of her head. "Bad dream?"

"Horrible."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. Not really. I just… I'm glad you're here with me."

"I'll be right with you. I'm not planning on going anywhere."

**JAG Headquarters  
October 2, 1998  
0900 Local**

Harm's promise to be with Mac didn't last. Duty called, and when you're in the military, you obey. Chegwidden sent him and Bud to the Seahawk to investigate the crash of an F14. Mac, however, would not be making the trip this time.

"I'm sending you to camp Lejeune to investigate a complaint made by Captain Donna Beck. She's accused her CO, Colonel Ingram, of creating a hostile command atmosphere by discriminating against women."

"Colonel Wallace Ingram?"

"Yes. Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do. And I find it hard to believe he would do such a thing."

"Will your feelings keep you from conducting a fair and impartial investigation?"

"No, Sir. You can count on me to do my job."

"I know that, Major. I don't need to remind you this needs to be kept discreet. The press, and let's say certain members of congress would love to get their hands on this story."

"Aye, aye, Sir. Will there be anything else?"

"No, that's it. The sooner you get there, the sooner you can wrap things up. There's a flight leaving from Andrews at 1100."

By 1800, Mac had conducted her first interviews and had checked into the VOQ. She decided she would get a bite to eat, then come back to her room to review her investigation notes. Mac wanted to believe the young captain, but something about her story seemed amiss. Mac wished Harm was here with her. He was good at picking up on things she missed and vice versa. The two of them worked like a well-oiled team.

As if on cue, her cell phone rang. "Major Mackenzie."

"Mac, it's Harm."

"Hey, Flyboy. How's it going?"

"This one's pretty cut and dry. Bud and I should be able to wrap things up and be out of here by Sunday. What about you?"

"The admiral sent me on an investigation at Camp Lejeune. Looks like I'll be here all weekend. Something's not adding up. Harm, I wish you were here."

"Yeah, me too. You going to be okay?"

"Haven't had any more nightmares if that's what you mean."

"Just checking. You were pretty upset the other night."

"I'll be fine. I was on my way out the door to get something to eat."

"That wouldn't be a Beltway Burger, would it?"

Mac smiled. "Unfortunately, no. They don't have them here. But I'm sure I can find some dead animal somewhere. Right now, I'm starved. I haven't eaten since this morning."

"You and your stomach."

Mac heard someone talking in the background.

Harm lowered his voice. "Honey, I need to go. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

Mac ended the call, smiling. Just hearing Harm's voice made her feel better.

**VOQ Camp Lejeune  
0130 Local**

_Sarah. Where the hell have you been?_

_Out with a friend, Daddy._

_Get in this house. Now. You look like a damn slut. Just who is this friend?_

_His name is Eddie. _

_You sleeping with him?_

_No. I told you he was a friend. _

_Yeah right. You expect me to believe that? You'll never amount to anything. Just a cheap whore. Joe Mackenzie's tramp daughter._

Mac awoke in a cold sweat. The dream had been so real. She'd done a lot to put that life behind her. She quit drinking, joined the Marine Corps, got a college degree, graduated law school. Why were these memories surfacing now? And if Harm found out the kind of life she'd lived… She wasn't worthy of someone like him. The JAG poster boy. Academy Graduate. Decorated fighter pilot.

He deserved someone much better than her.


	4. Investigations and Assignments

_A/N: This chapter is where Brumby comes into the picture (gagging). Although you'll see some familiar scenes, things will take a different twist than what we saw during the real season four. There will be no Jordan (you're welcome). Chris Ragle will make an appearance, but the storyline isn't the same. I haven't decided what to do about Chloe. I loved her character, but don't know if it's necessary for the way this story plays out._

**Investigations and Assignments**

**JAG Headquarters  
November 9, 1998  
0800 Local**

Over the next few weeks, Harm and Mac spent very little time in Washington. One assignment after another took them out of town—even out of the country on a couple of occasions.

Despite Mac's reservations about being worthy of a man like Harmon Rabb, Jr., she vowed to herself she would overcome her past. She didn't tell him about the mini-meltdown she had while at Camp Lejeune. Thankfully, the nightmares hadn't returned.

Mac walked across the bullpen into her office, taking note of the darkened one next to hers. Damn Bobbie Latham for recruiting Harm TAD to her office! All because some ZNN reporter claimed Marines were guilty of war crimes by using sarin gas.

The accusation was serious, and if it was true that Americans had used chemicals to kill other Americans, the repercussions were enormous. Mac was just as eager as Harm to learn the truth, especially since Marines were involved.

But she didn't trust Bobbie Latham. Now, on top of everything else, she had to pick up an Australian exchange officer at Dulles in less than an hour. It was turning out to be a hell of a day.

Forty-five minutes later, she stood at the gate, waiting for the passengers to deplane. It didn't take long for her to spot the RAN Commander.

"Hi, I'm Major Sarah Mackenzie, JAG Corps."

"Sorry?"

A man wearing casual clothes tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me."

"No, excuse me. I'm talking to someone."

She turned back to the officer. "I was asked to meet you here."

"Really?"

"Major, l—" The civilian was persistent.

"Look, I don't care what kind of wager you made with your pals. Leave me alone."

"Wager?"

Turning back to the officer, she said. "I can take you anywhere you want to go."

"Now, that's an interesting offer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Commander Brumby."

"Brumby?

The civilian would not give up. "The pleasure's all mine, major. I ran into some mates on the flight. We were gas bagging it."

Mac turned her back on him.

"I'm not Commander Brumby, but I will be in town for a few days. You can reach me at the Hilton." He turned and walked away.

"Well, you made yourself a friend."

"I'm so sorry. Sarah Mackenzie."

"No worries, honest mistake. Mic Brumby."

"Well, where would you like to go? Office or hotel? Hotel, then the office. Might as well get straight down to the cases."

**JAG Headquarters  
November 9, 1998  
1530 Local**

Mac had never been so glad to get back to her office. After stopping at Commander Brumby's hotel, she waited in the lobby for him to check in, then change into uniform. Stupid man. If he'd dressed properly in the first place, it would have saved time. On the surface, he seemed nice enough, but something about him made her uncomfortable.

Or maybe it was because she felt anxious after not hearing from Harm. Mac knew he would be tied up in hearings most of the day, but she still needed to hear his voice. Her phone rang.

"Major Mackenzie."

"Hey, babe."

"Harm! You don't know how good it is to hear your voice."

"Not that I mind, but it's only been a few hours since we last spoke. Everything okay?"

She glanced toward his darkened office. "Yeah. Just missing you."

"I'll make it up to you tonight. My place?"

"Works for me. You know the logistics of having two apartments is getting to be a bit much. But I guess if we want to keep our relationship a secret for now, it wouldn't be wise to move in together."

"We're practically living together now. We can talk to the admiral anytime."

"No. Not yet. It's only been a few weeks since we returned from Russia, and I don't want people thinking—"

"Mac, what other people think doesn't matter. What does is that we love one another and want to be together. But we can talk about it later."

"Yeah. How late do you think you'll be?"

"This hearing is getting complicated, but with any luck, I should wrap up here around 1800, 1830."

"Why meet you at the loft around 1900? That will be closer for you. We can order pizza and stay in."

"Works for me. I gotta go now. Love you."

"Love you, too." Mac ended the call, her heart feeling a lot lighter than before.

**JAG Headquarters  
November 9, 1998  
1530 Local**

Mac came from the admiral's office with Brumby in tow. She'd been delegated to show him the ropes. She was surprised to learn the man had dual citizenship and had passed the DC bar. That would help the caseload while Harm was away, but she just wanted her flyboy back.

Harriet came up to her. "Ma'am, there's someone to see you. He's waiting in your office. I'm sorry. I didn't get his name."

"That's okay. Ensign Sims, this is Commander Brumby. The ensign will show you around." Mac turned toward her office, but she didn't miss the Aussie's response to Harriet's question, nor feel his eyes on her as she walked away.

"I've pretty much seen all I need to, ensign."

The man gave her the creeps. Resisting the urge to turn around and give him a piece of her mind, she entered her office to greet her visitor and got the shock of her life.

"Hello, Sarah. Aren't you going to say hello to your husband?"

"Chris. What are you doing here?"

"Came to see you."

"Well, you can turn around and leave. Besides, you're not my husband anymore."

"It wasn't my choice. You walked out on me."

"After you went to prison. I needed to get on with my life. You aren't good for me. Get that through your head."

"Oh, let's see. You're something special now—a marine major, a lawyer. Guess I'm the scum of the earth."

"Yeah, well, we all make our choices."

"And you're so high and mighty? Let's see. You had an affair with a senior officer in Okinawa."

"How did you know?"

"Followed you there. Didn't have the guts to come forward. And now you're humping another lawyer. An academy graduate, nonetheless, with wealthy parents. A guy like me doesn't stand a chance."

"You leave Harm out of this."

"Wonder what your CO would think if he knew."

"What do you want, Chris?"

"I want my wife back."

"I'm not your wife. Now, I suggest you leave, or I'll call the guards and have you thrown out."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." Mac reached for the phone.

"Okay, okay. I'm going. But you haven't seen the last of me."


	5. Doubts and Persuasions

_A/N: In this story, Mac divorced Chris. I thought it was stupid on the part of JAG writers to have someone as smart as her "forget" to divorce her husband. (But then again, stupidity was often the norm with those writers.) _

**Doubts and Persuasions**

**JAG Headquarters  
November 9, 1998  
1730 Local**

Mac sat in her office, unable to concentrate. The unexpected visit from Chris Ragle had shaken her. She hadn't told anyone about her marriage. It happened when she was young—and drunk. It only lasted a few months because Chris was arrested and went to prison.

She ended up finishing high-school. On her graduation night, she was involved in the accident where Eddie, her best friend, died. Afterward, her Uncle Matt picked her up from the hospital and took her to Red Rock Mesa to sober up.

The month at Red Rock had been long and grueling. Time and again, she'd begged him tfor a drink. She had screamed, cried, ranted, and raved, calling him things she'd rather not remember, but he didn't back down.

Matt O'Hara not only helped her get sober, but he also gave her a sense of self-worth. With his encouragement, she enrolled in the University of Minnesota and joined the Marines. Yes, John Farrow had recommended she attend law school, and although she was grateful for his support, the mention of her affair was a sore spot.

The knowledge that Chris had been keeping tabs on her for a while was unnerving. How had he learned about her and Harm?

_Harm. How do I tell him about Chris? Will he understand? _

Chris's words made her feel cheap and degraded. What she and Harm shared was special. How dare anyone try to undermine that?

Her internal clock told her she had just enough time to swing by her apartment for a fresh uniform before driving to Union Station. As she prepared to leave, her phone rang.

"Major Mackenzie."

"Hey, babe. It's me."

"Harm! I was just on my way out the door."

"Sorry to spring this on you, but the hearing is still going on. I'm going to be late. Probably won't be home until 2100-2200."

"You won't?" Mac tried to hide the desperation in her voice. She needed Harm tonight, but there was no way she'd tell him what was going on when he was involved in hearings. He needed to concentrate on the matter at hand and not worry about her.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'll make it up to you. If you want to go to the loft, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"No, that's okay. I need to go to my place anyway and pick up a clean uniform. It's been a long day, and I'm tired. I'll probably just go to bed early."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. See you tomorrow?"

"Count on it."

**JAG Headquarters  
November 16, 1998  
0830 Local**

Harm's temporary assignment on capitol hill was not what he'd expected. Well, maybe he _should_ have expected it. Bobbie Latham was headstrong, and she had taken a position on the sarin gas incident, choosing to believe the ZNN reporter.

Harm, on the other hand, wanted to know the truth, so he told Bobbie he was going back to JAG. With the help of Bud and Harriet, he launched an investigation. He was able to uncover what happened, exposing the reporter for giving false information to the public and members of congress.

When he walked into the bullpen, he received congratulations from several people. It felt good to be back in the office full time and knowing Mac was next door.

From the corner of his eye, he saw an unfamiliar face. _So, this must be the Australian exchange officer._

Harriet stepped forward. "Sir, I don't believe you've met Lt. Cdr. Brumby."

Harm nodded. "I heard you were here. Going to be with us long?"

"I don't know. The orders are open-ended."

"Well, welcome aboard."

Mac was already in her office, and Harm nodded in greeting as he walked by. She'd seemed a bit distracted the past few days and especially this morning. When he pressed her to talk, she'd been reluctant.

"It's nothing, Harm," she had said. "It's been a busy week, and I'm glad you're back at JAG full time."

"Yeah, me too."

The morning passed without much incident. Admiral Chegwidden handed out assignments during staff meeting. He had given Brumby a homicide while giving Harm an indecent exposure case where a lieutenant had allegedly mooned a fellow officer while jogging base.

It wasn't that Harm didn't mind the assignment, but Brumby's smart-aleck attitude rubbed him the wrong way. The idiot had the gall to hum "Moon River" while in the elevator.

Mid-morning, Harm's phone rang. "Lt. Commander Rabb."

"Darling. Good to hear your voice."

"Hello, Mom."

"I trust you and Mac will be in town for Thanksgiving."

"Unless we're called away on an assignment."

"Frank and I plan to be there over the long weekend and would love to get together."

"Sure, Mom. I can cook dinner at my place."

"Nonsense, Darling. We'll be staying at the Willard and want to treat the two of you."

"Okay, I'll talk to Mac. I'm sure she's looking forward to seeing both of you again."

* * *

"Your mom is coming to town for Thanksgiving?"

"She and Frank will arrive on Wednesday. They want to treat us to dinner at the Willard on Thanksgiving Day."

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I guess that would be okay. But what if… Someone could see us there together."

"What if they do?"

"Harm, we agreed—"

"To keep our relationship a secret. I know. But who's to say I can't invite my best friend and partner to Thanksgiving dinner with my parents. Especially since everyone knows you were with me in La Jolla."

"I guess you're right."

"Mac, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing. What makes you say that?"

"Is it the nightmares again? I mean you haven't woken me up or anything but—"

"Harm, I don't think we should discuss it here in the office."

"Mac. Something is wrong. You don't want to talk about it here, and you don't want to talk at home. Let me in. What's going on?"

"Nothing. I need to get back to work." Mac rushed to her office, slamming the door behind her and leaving Harm more confused than ever. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't pay attention to the knock on his door but looked up to see Brumby standing there.

"You know, if you give her time, she'll come around."

_Time to play innocent._ "Who will come around to what?"

"The major. To trusting you again. Look, here's the deal, you stray once, she'll forgive you. You'll pay, but she'll forgive you."

"I didn't stray."

"You stray twice, she'll push you away forever."

"First of all, I didn't stray."

"Look, come off the grass, mate."

"Second of all, I certainly don't need your advice on women."

"Just trying to help, mate."

"I'm not your mate. And third, Mac is a friend." She was more than that, but this pompous jackass was the last person Harm would give that information to.

"Guess you don't need my help." The Aussie turned and left.

**Sarah Mackenzie's Apartment  
November 16, 1998  
1830 Local**

Harm knocked on the door, hoping Mac would answer. She hadn't spoken to him since their little altercation earlier, so she wasn't sure what to expect.

The door swung open, and Mac rushed to his arms. "I'm sorry, Harm. I don't know what got into me today."

"Hey, it's okay, babe," Harm said, kissing the top of her head. "And I'm sorry I tried to push you into talking. I'd never force you to do anything against your will."

"I know you wouldn't Harm. You're not that kind of man. Let's take this inside." Mac led him to the sofa.

"I'm here for you when and if you want to talk," Harm said as they sat beside one another.

Mac started to speak but was interrupted by the phone. She looked at the caller ID. "It's Bud. He's helping me with the investigation on a case. I'd better take this."

By the time she finished talking with Bud, Mac seemed in a much better mood. "So, are you going to stay here tonight?"

Harm grinned. "If you want me."

"You know the answer to that. Now, I'm getting hungry."

"You and your stomach, Marine. Why don't we order Chinese and just relax this evening?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Mind if I get a shower first?"

"Go ahead. I'll phone in the order. Don't worry. I won't order anything with meat for you."

Twenty minutes later, Harm emerged from the bedroom clad in a t-shirt and sweats. His hair was still damp from the shower. The doorbell rang.

"Harm, can you get that?" Mac called from the kitchen.

"Sure." He opened the door to find one Mic Brumby standing in the hallway.

"Commander Rabb. I thought this was Major Mackenzie's apartment."

"It is."

"I thought you said the two of you were friends."

"We are friends."

"Is the food here already?" Mac came around the corner, then stopped short when she saw Brumby. "What are you doing here?"

"Lt. Roberts was kind enough to give me your address. I had some information about the case you're working on, so I decided to stop by."

Harm's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

"What's it to you, mate?"

"I already told you I'm not your mate."

"Harm, wait. Commander Brumby, I spoke with Bud not thirty minutes ago, and he gave me the information I needed."

Brumby gave a half-hearted laugh. "Guess I'm caught."

"Yes, you are. I'm not sure how you managed to persuade Lt. Roberts to give you my address, but I'll speak to him about that tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse us." Mac slammed the door in Brumby's face.


End file.
